Keep living
by Kyurengo
Summary: Thanks to his tatoo's power, Kanda has remained alive. What will happen now, when the tatoo reclaim what belongs to it?


Hi!! This was my first fic here, and is my first one in english (so, if you find grammar mistakes, please tell me [and don't kill me XDDD)

Please, tell me if you like it. I need to know it 'cause: 1- This fic has two parts more, 2- I have others fics, so I can try to tranlaste them...

Well, thanks for reading Reviews will be always welcome.

**I don't own DGM (wow, surprise!!... ¬¬ )**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground trembled furiously. Earthquakes continued to each other. The land cried of pain.

All around him was in ruins. He could see the damage caused by the battle that had just happened just a few moments before. Kanda was prostrate on the floor, struggling to maintain consciousness.  
If the place where he had developed his fight against that big Noah was shattered, it was nothing compared to the state of his own body, full of wounds. The damage received was so serious that, even his new uniform, supposedly improved by Komui and his scientific team, was shattered.  
Every inch of his body appeared to be screaming in pain.  
The young Japanese attempt to get up, but it was useless. I felt like every one of his muscles would be broken for the effort so he chose to remain lying down.

It was humiliating. Never, in all his life, he had felt so extremely ashamed of himself.  
Not only had cost him a tremendous effort to won Skin, but during the fight, he had to use his tattoo's power on several occasions, shortening his life. And, to cap it all, Mugen was broken.  
That could well mean the end of his life as a warrior.

Although that he didn't care. Sooner or later someone will replace his post as exorcist in this war. He had already fulfilled his mission. With Skin's death, there was no threat to his teacher (at least for now). Furthermore, although not intentionally, he had given an opportunity to go forward to the rest of their peers.

Kanda was surprised when he discovered that he was thinking about that bunch of useless that came with him in the ark. Kanda had nothing against Lenalee, (afterall, it was due to her that he was in this situation). What he didn't like so much was the company of that troublemaker Lavi and the beansprout.  
What could be expected for a couple of kids?  
If, instead of him, they would have fought Skin, they would have die instantly.  
Luckily he was the one left behind. The losses have been minimal.  
It's easier to replace an exorcist than two, and more if one of them was the proclaimed "Destroyer of Time," what it wants to mean.

Another tremor forced Kanda to open his eyes. Strangely, the latter had been milder than the previous ones.

Kanda used all his strenght to look around him again. Despite the fact that the place was destroyed, it did not appear to be on the verge of disappearing, as predicted that Noah with wavy hair.  
Although this change of events was surprising, he didn't give it too much importance.

Actually, nothing mattered to him anymore.

In his fight against Skin he had used too much life, and now the circle of his tattoo was about to close, finishing with him forever.  
He didn't want this end, he rejected it with all his soul.  
It was too early for him. He couldn't surrender to the call of the sudden death! He couldn't!

The anguish overwhelmed him. He couldn't deny the cruel reality. The curse that had been keeping him alive all this time, and that had helped him to continue with his path as an exorcist, would now going to snatch their most valuable thing.

The fatigue was accumulating in his body. He noted another earthquake, but he wasn't able to hear it.  
It was then that he realized that he had, slowly, lost the ability to perceive things with his senses. He wasn't even able to distinguish what he had in front of him. His vision was blurred.

Without knowing why, the faces of his companions came to his mind again. Would have they succeeded in reaching the exit of the ark? If that pair have died, Kanda will never forgive them. He will go to other world to give them their deserved punishment, for making his sacrifice to be in vain.  
Kanda smiled at the image of Lavi and Allen being tortured by him.  
Surely they would be fine. This is what happens to cockroaches: they are difficult to kill.  
He wished that they would have left unharmed of this, and now the beasprout will learn once and for all that, in war, the sacrifices are necessary.

And, in this case, and in spite of him, it was his turn to be the sacrificed one.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Accepting defeat, for the first and last time in his life.  
A hot liquid toured his face while his breathing was increasingly undermined. The pain disappeared from his body.

The time had come.


End file.
